Absurd
by synstropezia
Summary: Kelakuan Dazai yang kian membuat Chuuya pusing tujuh keliling. Namun siapa sangka, di balik keabsurdan tersebut ada kejutan manis yang menantinya.


**Absurd**

 **Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, humor garing, absurd sesuai judul, dll.**

* * *

Apartemen bergaya minimalis itu dihuni dua makhluk adam yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Pria bermarga Nakahara yang biasa dipanggil Chuuya asyik menontoni drama picisan di _mukabuku_. Sementara tamunya, seorang pria jangkung berkemeja setrip-setrip norak terlihat sedang meniup udara–entah untuk apa dan jangan tanya padanya karena Chuuya juga penasaran.

"Lo ngapain tiup-tiup udara?" Idiotnya si cebol berpikir maniak perban itu sedang mengusir nyamuk. Mungkin napasnya bau jadi serangga keturunan vampir itu mendadak minggat atau mati di tempat.

"Siapa tau lampunya bisa mati kalo ditiup."

"Lu kira lilin apa?! Gue enggak pernah liat lilin ama lampu pelukan terus saling panggil ' _bro'_." Kalau ada yang lewat apartemennya, tolong bertepuk tanganlah atas karyanya yang luar biasa membinasakan akal sehat.

"Namanya juga usaha."

Selesai di situ. Chuuya kembali asyik bermain ponsel sementara Dazai Osamu–nama sang pelaku yang barusan meniup lampu, kini memegang koin dan senter entah mau berulah apalagi. Ia menyorot lampu senter ke arah koin lima ratus perak. Ruang tamu yang sudah terang benderang pun menjadi menyilaukan dan nyaris membutakan sang eksekutif muda bila terlambat menemukan kacamata hitamnya.

"Buset dah. Menurut lo kurang terang bawa lampu sendiri aja lain kali. Ga usah pake lampu gue. Ngapain sih emang?"

"Aku lagi ngeliat uang lima ratus perak pake senter. Siapa tau di dalemnya ada uang seratus rebu."

"Itu seriusan?! Beneran?!"

"Tapi boong~ Buktinya lampu senternya colok matamu bukan koin lima ratus peraknya." Mending dijajanin permen susu mahal, sih, daripada dijadikan eksperimen tak berguna. Lumayan dapat satu batang rasa stroberi.

Kali ini serius, Chuuya memilih acuh tak acuh dan menonton yucub mumpung Wi-Fi tetangga kencang. Ketika si maniak topi asyik menertawai tingkah bodoh yucuber-nya, Dazai beranjak menuju dapur mengambil sebotol wine, gelas kaca, sendok dan bungkus mi instan. Maniak bundir itu menuangkan seperempat wine lantas mencampurnya dengan bumbu mi instan rasa soto. Tidak kelupaan diaduk sebentar sebelum diberikan pada Chuuya. Anggap saja hadiah basa-basi karena diperbolehkan menumpang.

"Minum, Chuu. Entar mati dehidrasi lagi. Lain kali sediain liang kubur di apartemenmu."

"Tumben lo baik." Agak mencurigakan karena baunya aneh. Namun Chuuya tidak ambil pusing dan meminumnya terus langsung dimuntahkah. Mubazir memang. Tetapi peduli setan karena KELAKUAN SI DAZAI SEMAKIN ANEH DAN MENJADI-JADI.

"INI APAAN ANJIR?! KOK GAJE KAYAK FANFIC SI AUTHOR?!"

"Ini resep terbaru aku, Chuuya~ _Wine_ rasa soto. Pasti kamu bosen karena rasanya anggur melulu. Nanti aku bikin yang ayam bawang sama kari."

"LU KIRA WINE SEJENIS KUAH MI APA?! TERUS BALIKIN _WINE_ GUE WOI! BAYAR SEJUTA LO BUAT SATU TETES!"

"Nanti aku bikinin _wine_ rasa rendang kalo gitu."

"SEBELUM LO BIKIN RENDANGNYA GUE TENDANG LO DULUAN! LO MENDING DUDUK ATAU GUE TENDANG ITU PANTAT BIAR KEK REMPEYEK!"

Tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut Dazai menurut. Tamu tidak tahu diri itu justru manyun karena dilarang mendekati dapur lagi. Chuuya segera mematikan ponsel bahkan lampu sebelum idiot perban itu memiliki ide lainnya, seperti menyeimbangkan saklar kiri sama kanan atau menjadikan ponselnya mode pesawat terus dijatuhkan dari lantai sepuluh karena penasaran bakal terbang atau tidak.

"Apa Chuuya ngajak aku sawadikap skidipapapp biskiut ahoy di sofa?" Wajahnya yang berbinar menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di ruang tamu. Chuuya merasa najis jelas. Kalau dia mendadak buta, Bos Mori tinggal kirim tagihan rumah sakit ke Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Suruh Dazai bayar kalau bisa kerja rodi seumur hidup.

"Ga. Ini antisipasi namanya. Gue enggak mau lo berulah aneh-aneh lagi."

"Yah, Chuuya bosenin~ Mana kembang apinya belom muncul lagi." Hari itu tanggal 31 Desember pukul dua belas kurang sepuluh menit. Dazai yang pada dasarnya makhluk astral tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana terus menumpang di ruang tamu. Berkata ingin melihat kembang api sama-sama.

"Pas liburan lo ngapain, sih? Dateng-dateng makin kagak waras."

"Eksperimen~ Misalnya kayak nulis pake tangan kiri sama kanan. Terus ngewarnain gambar pake spidol putih ...", "Bentar. Itu gimana logikanya lo ngewarnain pake spidol putih?" Meskipun _bolot_ dan _lemot_ , Chuuya tidak sebodoh itu sampai ketipu lagi. Percaya sama Dazai dasarnya musyrik sekaligus menunjukkan perilaku biadab yang tak berpendidikan.

"Karena hidup aku udah berwarna~ Enggak perlu spidol warna-warni jadinya." Terus dia mau bilang berhasil sambil joget ala Dora? Chuuya mendadak sibuk cari otak Dazai yang mungkin lompat keluar karena pemiliknya tidak lagi tertolong.

"Terus, aku juga belajar tidur dengan mata terbuka. Biar Kunikida- _kun_ enggak tau kalo misalnya nanti aku ketiduran. Tapi gagal mulu."

"Kenapa lo enggak sekalian belajar cara napas kalo idung ketutup trus modar? Enggak faedah banget sumpah."

"Selain itu, aku juga lagi belajar cara memikirkan Chuuya tanpa perlu jatuh atau kesandung pas melakukannya. Yang ini serius, lho~~~" ujar Dazai mencubit gemas hidung mantan rekannya itu. Tertawa sambil menghindari serangan balik dari yang bersangkutan.

"Hah?! Ada apa tiba-tiba lo ngomong gitu. Horror tau."

"Aku sempet mikir apa Chuuya jadi ibuku aja, ya? Abisnya kamu kayak cewek, doyan marah-marah lagi. Pake daster terus disanggul rambutnya pasti lucu."

"Ja-jangan bayangin aneh-aneh, pea! Chuuya, ya, Chuuya, bukan ibu atau bapak lo!"

"Gimana kalo Chuuya jadi kakak? Tapi masa adeknya lebih tinggi, malu-maluin banget." Perempatan muncul di pelipisnya. Akan lebih baik jika Dazai tidak setengah-setengah supaya dia bisa menonjok gigi sama rambutnya sampai rontok secara totalitas!

"Kalo Chuuya jadi adekku mau engga? Aku lagi bikin usaha sampingan jual nasi kecap pake bahasa Prancis biar harganya mahal."

"GA, GA, GA! GUE ENGGAK MAU JADI KAKAK, ADEK, BAPAK, EMAK, KAKEK, NENEK ATAU BUYUT LO APALAGI ANAK!"

"Cucu berarti mau? Tapi aku masih muda dan gans."

"ENGGAK JUGA! Gue lebih suka lo keluar dan pulang."

"Kalo selingkuhan, gimana? Ceritanya aku pacaran sama tali tambang terus selingkuh ke kamu."

"Gue ..."

 _PYAARRR!_

Pecahnya kembang api mencuri sepasang atensi yang kini memfokuskan pandang menuju langit malam. Pada sofa di mana mereka berbagi tempat sekaligus kehangatan, kelima jemari itu mencari perhentian yang selama ini hendak ditujunya–di mana Dazai mengenggam lembut tangan sang eksekutif muda, menjadikannya lembaran baru bagi mereka untuk menapaki hubungan yang lebih serius.

"Chuuya ... memang lebih baik kamu jadi pacarku!"

"Pacar kata lo? Gue ..." Belum menggenapi ucapannya, Dazai menyambar bibir itu cepat sambil membawanya pada ciuman singkat yang manis. Sementara kembang api berkejaran di langit malam, mereka berebut oksigen usai diburu oleh perasaan yang menggebu-gebu.

"Semua orang lagi merayakannya sekarang, hari jadian kita."

"Padahal gue belom bilang 'iya'. Lo maen nyosor aja." Udara boleh dingin, namun Chuuya merasa panas karena pipinya terbakar oleh ciuman barusan. Dia kaget, itu mustahil dipungkiri. Dazai yang mendadak romantis sekaligus agresif menjadi kado paling mengejutkan pada satu hari di bulan Januari yang mengawali segalanya.

"Chuuya udah bilang tadi. Sekarang kita resmi pacaran, dong~"

Ya, terserahlah. Chuuya berhenti ambil pusing karena hari pertama di bulan Januari tidaklah seabsurd kemarin.

Tamat.

A/N: Absurd banget kan? Sebenernya malu buat publish juga, tp ntah kenapa pede (?) Inspiriasnya tiba2 dapet trus langsung pengen diketik. dan jadilah fanfic gaje ini~ author harap semoga pembaca tetap terhibur ya meski humornya garing kriuk kriuk krenyes. Thx buat yang udah review, fav bahkan follow. nantikan fic selanjutnya yak wkwkwkw.


End file.
